Kidnapped
by NickelBleach
Summary: When Danny dissapears one night, will Sam ever be able to find him again?
1. Default Chapter

Danny was walking about the busy Fair that was in town. Danny and Sam were going alone, as for Tucker, he was off with Valerie. Danny and Sam didn't call it a date, just a fun night out with their friend. They were walking around, doing nothing really, when all of the sudden, Danny was grabbed…

5 Years Later…

(Sam's Point of view) I was watching the news everyday, hoping for some sign of my friend to have been found. We were 14 at the time, and now being 19, I should be in college. I wasn't though, I was thinking of my friend with each passing day. I lived alone now, my parents had given me 3 million dollars to live my life on, and I had used it to buy a small house, that was painted in a dark purple on the outside. On the inside, it was totally black. I never even bought any furniture, or did anything with the house. There was just a TV, computer, chair, desk, and a bed. Of coarse, I had a bridge too, but I meant all of that was in the one room, the room I stayed in forever. What was the computer for? Looking up stuff on kidnappers. For that whole five years, I did everything I could to try and find him. Even if he wasn't alive, I wanted to know what had happened.

Tucker thought I had turned into a total nut, and after about 2 years of me acting like this, I soon didn't have any friends. Tucker was hanging out with other people that he somehow managed to become friends with, and I was alone. Of coarse, Tucker was concerned about me, even after our friendship had ended, since after all, we were still friends, just not as close as we used to be. This might have been because Tucker didn't want a thing to do with my obsession over finding him, but I think that really, Danny was the only one holding us to close together anyhow.

I wanted to know what Danny looked like now, I wanted to know how he acted. What if he was just as crazy? He might be dead though for all I know, or either, he could be locked up somewhere, dyeing. This was the problem, was I had no idea where he was, or even who the kidnapper was. The signs I had set up of Danny missing were worn away by the weather, and I didn't bother to put new ones up, because I knew for a fact that he didn't look the same. It was on the news for about a year about Danny gone missing, and now it was a thing of the past. People didn't care anymore, he was just one person in this world anyhow. Now the only people caring, was me and his family. Tucker wherever he was today, I think he was also thinking about Danny every night. Although Danny might have gone missing, and Tucker had no hope of finding him, I still think that Tucker too thought about him all the time, just not like I do.

I was on the Internet, looking at kidnapped kids. One new kid, from Casper high, was kidnapped last week, and there wasn't a trace to be left of evidence, and it was from the same fair. I needed to know about this kid! It had to be the same person, it had to be! Just then, I heard my phone ring. Yeah, I had a phone too, I rarely used it, but it was there.

"Hello?"

"Sam, hey, it's Tucker," a familiar voice stated.

"TUCKER! I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"Well, I just thought I would call you up and tell you, that I am going to college to be a investigator. I am doing this, for you Sam. You have been so… weird since then, and I figured if I got the job, then I could help you find him."

"Really? That is so sweet of you Tucker!"

"Yeah, I just figured you might need some help… If you are still looking for him. If you aren't, well then, good for you!"

"Tucker, I am still looking for him, and you know I am! Guess what? There was some other kid kidnapped from here, and I am going to look into it. Seems to be a lot like Danny's case."

"But Sam, I think that whoever took Danny, knew about his powers. And if they didn't, then Danny could have made an easy escape."

"You have a point, but who knows, maybe they knew about his powers, but they take normal kids to?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I am guessing though, that you are out of luck as for Danny. For one, don't you think that if someone kidnaps someone, and has them for 5 years, they wouldn't keep them alive?"

"There is no telling Tucker, but I am still wondering what happened to him!"

"Well, I gotta get going," Tucker said, and then hung up without letting Sam reply.

Just then, the phone rang again.

"What now Tucker?" Sam asked impatiently.

"I have what you are looking for," Someone with a deep voice said.

"What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I am talking about… what else have you been looking for?"

"Danny…" She said,

"Yeah, that is who I am talking about!"

"Is he still alive? Please tell me he is alive!"


	2. Danny

Wow, long time no see for this story, lol. March 4 was when I made this, almost a month! Lol. I just haven't had the time for it recently. Been busy with my other stories.. Although, I haven't been updating them a lot either… but oh well! Here it goes…

"You want to know if he is alive?" The voice asked, and then laughed wickedly.

"Yes, please let me know!"

"Sorry for your luck!" he said, and then there was a click, and there wasn't anymore sounds.

No, what was going on? Did they really have him, or was it just someone playing a prank on me?

Just then, the phone rang once again, and I picked it up with a shaky hand, "Umm, hello?"

"It is me again," the voice once again rang out.

"Tell me, do you really have Danny?"

"Yeah, I have him all right. Have you been missing him?"

"Yeah, I have been missing him," I told him, trying to stay calm, and just talk to him like it was nothing, and he was just some part of the family or something.

"You have? I figured so, since you had adds up everywhere. He was such a nice child to."

"Was, what are you talking about WAS? He isn't alive?"

"No, I never said that. He just, doesn't look as fine as he used to."

"Huh? Really, can you please like, show me some proof that you have him?"

"Well, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, I would be dying to talk to him!"

"Sorry for your luck, he doesn't want to talk right now."

"He would want to talk to me! And I know it!"

"Yeah? Well… he is to weak to talk right now."

"What do you mean, what has happened to him?"

With that, they hung up, leaving me hang there. Why was he doing this to me? Did he on purposely do that to me, to open my mind up again to thinking of the possibilities? Before, I was starting to wear down on it, but now though, it was back up, and in just as high of action as when he had first been stolen. Now, I knew he was out there, somewhere, and although I didn't know for sure if he was alive or dead, I knew that this guy had him. Even if he wasn't alive, this guy deserved in every little way to get thrown in jail for what he has done to my friend.

I grabbed my jacket, and threw it on, and then ran to the door. I walked down to the police station, so that I could ask them where the number came from, so that I could find out where this guy lived.

When I walked through the door, they looked at me, and one of the head people sighed, and came up to get me.

"Samantha Manson. You have been here so many times for your friend sweety, and you aren't finding him. I promise you, we have tried everything, and he is not coming back. Whoever this guy is…"

"He has been found out. I know who he is! Or at least, it think I can find out who he is."

"Sam, you have been saying 'I think' for the past 5 years, and never once did you think correctly."

"No, but, I think I have this figured out this time! I promise, I think I can figure it out! I am not lying, and I know for sure, we can get some lead to something!"

"Come back to my office with me, and we will figure things out," he sighed, as we walked to his office. His office always seemed to smell weird. I never understood what it was the smell of, a mixture of flowers, and a musty smell, I guess, because it didn't smell good, but it didn't smell bad either.

"Look, see who called me last!" I blurted out, once we had gotten into the office.

"I don't think we can do that," he said sourly.

"Why not? You have done it for other people, why can't you do it now?"

"I can't do it!" He yelled at me.

"Ok, that is fine then… I will just go home, and see if I can hit the re-dial button. I just figured I wouldn't call them back, until I found out who they were."

"No, you shouldn't call them back either. It isn't very safe," he suggested, but he didn't sound nice about it.

"Is there any reason why you are being so mean to me today?"

"I am not being mean. I am just suggesting."

"Fine, whatever. If you really knew me, you would know that I will call him, because I am daring enough for it."

"No, you really shouldn't. I will erase your calls." He said.

"See, if you can erase them, than you can locate the location," I pointed out.

"Sam, please leave now, or I will have to get you escorted."

I left, although, I didn't want to. There was something fishy about him that day. I didn't have a clue as to what he was doing, but I didn't like the way he was acting. He kind of creeped me out, the way he was being rushy, and mean about things. When I got home, I was tempted to hit the re-dial button, but then Tucker called in, just when I was about to.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it is Tucker."

"Oh, hey Tucker. How are you?" I asked him, like as though we weren't just talking earlier.

"I am fine. I just thought I would call and talk to you, since after all, I was being mean to you earlier."

"Oh, yeah. I have some good news! Some guy called me, the guy who took Danny."

"Oh." He said, and he didn't even sound surprised, or happy! He actually sounded as though, he didn't care!

"Tucker, don't you care?"

"Yeah, I care Sam. I am just over the whole Danny thing."

"Look Tucker, I am going to let you go," and with that, I hung up. He was also acting weird. Why were people acting so weird after they had realized that I had found out something about Danny?


	3. finding out more

The next day, I decided to go to Tucker's house. He said it was fine, and he was ready for any guests, so I figured it would be the perfect time to see an old friend. Besides, if he was studying just for me, and finding Danny, I should show some appreciation, and thank him. Once I arrived at his house, I walked up to the door nervously, and knocked. I was afraid he wasn't going to like the way I had turned out or something.

I heard footsteps, and the lock click, and Tucker opened up the door. Tucker looked pretty much like he did when he was a kid. He still wore a beret, only it was blue now, and he wore blue jeans, and a green shirt.

"Hey Sam," he greeted me, and motioned me to come into his house. I walked in slowly, and I felt Tucker watching me, and looking me over. It was uncomfortable at first, but then I just tried to forget about it.

"So, how have you been?" He asked me, trying to make me feel more welcome.

"Fine, we just talked on the phone you know."

"I know that, I was just asking again. I will be right back. I need to go get dinner started."  
"All right."  
"You can just make yourself comfortable in the living room," he said, pointing in the direction of another room. I went in there, and noticed a tall wooden bookshelf. I sat down in a chair that was in front of it, and began to look at the books. There were a lot of books about humans and the way they live. Then something that caught my eyes, was a row of books on getting your college degree in doctoring, and a whole bunch of doctor schoolbooks. Why did he have these, if he was training to become a detective, someone who could help me find Danny? There was something weird about that. There wasn't anything on these shelves about any sort of work with police, detectives, or anything that he was talking about. I took one of the doctor's books from off the shelf, and looked in it, where he had papers shoved in it. There was schoolwork in there from college. He was lying to me the whole time!

"Hey Tucker, can I use the bathroom?" I called out.

"Yeah, down the left hallway!"

I got up and looked down there to find any hints of him hiding Danny. Maybe he was hiding Danny somewhere. For some reason though, I didn't trust him anymore. I went down the other hallway too, but didn't notice anything. There wasn't anything leading to a basement, and there wasn't any locked doors as far as I knew. I went back to the living room, and Tucker was standing there.

"What were you doing down the other hall?" he asked suspiciously.

"I went down the wrong hall, I'm sorry."

"No problem," he sighed.

"Look Tucker, I don't feel to good, I am going to head home."

"All right, if you want to."

I just got up and left without even saying bye. When I got home, I headed straight for my computer again. Tucker had made a mistake from inviting me there, because I knew he was hiding something. I didn't know what I was looking for next, but I knew there had to be something out there that would help me find my lost friend. Tucker had lied to me, and he didn't want me down that hallway. I didn't get on the computer, instead, I had to sneak into his house…

Ok, short, yeah, next one will be longer though, I promise! And more interesting!


	4. What u don't know does hurt u

I didn't know if sneaking in was such a good idea, because if I was caught, there was no telling what would happen to me. I knew for sure Tucker wasn't on my side, so I couldn't be expecting him to not care. He would probably just call the cops on me, and then I would either pay a fee, or who knows what. I knew there was a chance in me being caught, but I had to take the chances for Danny. Rather he was alive or not, I knew something had happened to him, and all I wanted to do was prove to him that I would care about him alive or not.

I didn't know how I was going to sneak in with him home, but I knew there had to be a way. Even though I was taking serious chances, right now I really didn't care. All I cared about was stopping what was going on, and finding out if Tucker had Danny hidden somewhere in his house. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Tucker was becoming a doctor, and he was just telling me all that stuff to make me feel better, but for some reason, something didn't seem right. Tucker was my friend, and the only one remaining, but he was the perfect person to have stolen Danny. Why would you steal your friend? I have no idea, but the question is more of, why would you be that sick to steal your own friend. Whoever it was knew about his powers though, and the only way they did, was either because it was Tucker, or because Tucker had told someone. Tucker was the perfect person, because it wouldn't seem normal for a friend to steal a friend, and it would make the perfect person.

It was about 10:00 when I decided to leave the house. It was late enough for me to leave, I was guessing, so I was ready to head over there. Once I had gotten there, there weren't any lights on in the house, so the coast was clear, or at least I thought so. I went to the back of the house, and there was an open window. I popped the screen out as quietly as possible, and I snuck into the house. I had taken my shoes off outside, so that you couldn't hear them hitting the tile that I was stepping on now. Once I had reached the carpet, it was warm compared to the ice cold tiles. I wasn't wearing socks since I hadn't thought about slipping them on before I left.

I went and looked to make sure there wasn't anyone around, and it looked clear. The house was quiet, and you could hear the floor creak with every step I took. I was afraid someone was going to catch me, so I would stand still for a few seconds after I made any noises to make sure there wasn't anyone else moving around, and then I continued forward. I soon found myself in the hall that was a mystery. I looked into one of the rooms, and Tucker was lying in there asleep. I quickly moved away from that door.

I then looked in another room, in which had a huge map in it, I was curious, and went in there. It said Danny's locations in the one corner, and then there was certain dates placed all over it. I looked at it, and seen April 07, 2005 on one of the places. It was in Ohio. I didn't know anyone from there. Did Tucker? It was directions for Danny's transports, which meant he was still alive! April seventh was the last date they had moved him though. He was in Ohio right now, and the next place he was going wasn't until June 16, 2005. He was going to be there for a long time. I ripped off the part where he was at now, so that I could see if it was possible for me to find him. I did this as quiet as possible, and then I turned around because it felt as though I was being watched. I could hear myself breathing deeply, and my heart beating, afraid that I was going to get caught. When I turned around, it seemed as though there was a glance of someone moving, but if Tucker caught me in here, then wouldn't he have stopped me?

I left that room, and looked to see if there was anyone around, but there wasn't. When I passed Tucker's room, he was still lying in his bed sleeping. I was relieved that no one had spotted me, I must have just been being paranoid.

I continued to walk towards the window, and when I had gotten there, the window was closed, and the screen was back in place. That scared me, and I screamed, but caught myself, and then stood still. Someone knew I was in the house, and someone knew I knew where Danny was, but why weren't they stopping me? They could have stopped me, I was fully opened, and I wasn't strong. Everyone knew I wasn't strong since I never exercised, and the only reason I was skinny, is because I hardly ate anything. I was actually way under weight, and the doctors always thought I was going to die from starvation. I couldn't die though, because I had things I needed to do in life.

I turned around, and headed for the door, and managed to get out that way. Once I was outside, I went home as fast as possible. When I had gotten home, I took out that piece of map, and looked at it closer. It was in Aurora Ohio. I had never heard of that place before, but I was ready to try and get there. I wouldn't bring anything with me, because I'm just not that way. I never bring things with me when I go to places because I am afraid of loosing stuff, and I didn't have that much stuff as it is. The only things I had in my house pretty much, was the 38 pictures of Danny hanging up all over the place, and the furniture and stuff. There was nothing there, I didn't live a normal life.

I called up a Taxi, since I didn't drive either. It was going to cost some money to travel to Ohio from here, but I didn't really care. I wasn't poor or anything. The Taxi showed up in about 10 minutes, and I hoped in.

"All the way to Ohio, huh? Whatcha doing over there?"

"I need to go do some stuff, why does it matter to you?"

"Just wondering. Why don't you drive there?"

"I don't drive."

He glanced at me, closed his eyes, and then opened them again.

"You are that girl from off of TV that they were talking about for so long! The one that was looking for her friend! Are you still looking for him?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering, I think it is an amazing thing what you are doing for him."

"Thanks."

"So, your name is Sam Manson, right?"

"Yeah, how can you remember that?"

"Because, I thought you were so amazing, that I kept all the newspapers with you in them!"

"Wow. You are the first person that hasn't called me nuts."

"Well, you are worse than his own mother, she gave up a while ago, but you just keep on going."

"Yeah, I had a thing for him, and we were friends since I could remember."

"That is sweet of you to do all of this for him! I can't believe no one had done anything about it."

"Huh?"

"The cops and stuff, on the news, it was talking about them not doing anything about it."

"Wait a minute, they weren't doing anything?"

"No, you didn't watch the news?"

"No, I was caught up in trying to find him, I didn't pay attention to the news then. The cops said they had done everything they could though! They lied to me!"

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yeah…" I realized then, that something was really wrong. The cops didn't want me to check the caller ID, and they weren't doing anything, and they never liked me coming in there to check files or anything. They never wanted me to get close to them trying to find him, but that is because they didn't want me to know that they weren't really doing anything for him! Why were they doing that though? Why to Danny out of all people?

"Umm, turn around, I don't think I want to go anymore." I told him, because now I was thinking that maybe they were leading me in the wrong direction. Someone was watching me last night, but they didn't want to say anything. This had to have meant that was part of their plans. They wanted to lead me in the wrong direction. Maybe Tucker had someone in his house with him. Maybe someone was making sure I broke in to find out about Danny. Tucker made it seem as though I shouldn't go there, but he did that because he knew I would go back there since I figured he was hiding something important.

"Ok, why do you want to head back?"

"I would rather not tell people about anything anymore." I said this, because it seems as though I can't trust anyone. Everyone seems to not be honest, and for some reason, I wouldn't even trust my own family. No one I can trust, besides Danny's family, because they can't steal their own kid, and I know they wouldn't be in on it, Mrs. Fenton was so sad about what had happened.

We had gotten back fairly fast, because we didn't go very far.

"Thanks for the ride, and the information!"

"Yep, no problem, good luck!"

I didn't respond, I just closed the door, and headed towards my house. I didn't know what to look for now, I was right back where I had started. I knew more than I had known before though, but it really wasn't enough to locate him. For all I know, everyone could be in on it.


End file.
